1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relates to a method of allocating radio resources and an apparatus of allocating radio resources, and more particularly, to a method of allocating radio resources and an apparatus of allocating radio resources that divide a required transmission rate of a small cell for each available channel in a cognitive radio small-cell environment.
2. Related Art
With the development of next-generation mobile communication and widespread of a new wireless communication apparatus, various application services can be used by accessing a radio service anytime and anywhere. As a result, in recent years, wireless Internet traffic has been explosively increased.
In order to increase a network capacity with limited resources, a small-cell based mobile communication technology has been actively developed. Also, a cognitive radio communication technology suggesting a new paradigm of frequency allocation in order to improve efficiency of frequency draws keen attention. A research into creating a new technology has been actively made by merging two technologies in order to develop a wireless communication service that stably provides enormous radio traffic in the future.
When an additional sharable band is secured and operated as multiple bands by applying a cognitive radio function in a small cell, a small cell network capacity may be increased by increasing an available bandwidth. However, a characteristic of a frequency band is diversified in using the sharable band, and a protection criterion of a protection service for each channel is completely different. As a result, the necessity of resource allocation for each band is increased.
In particular, since the sharable band is changed depending on the position of the small cell or a terminal, in general, a channel is partially shared, and in this case, multi-band resource allocation needs to be performed.